oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sen Drask
"Quote by character" Sen the "Kurokami" or the"Black Wolf", is a rather young Admiral at the age of 29. He rose to his position due to his immense combat abilities, in addition to the sheer power of his devil fruit, the Yami Yami no mi. He is known for his ruthless pursuit of Pirates, with his motto of Justice being the "Dark Justice" - a philosophy similar to the Absolute Justice principle. Appearance Sen is a rather inimidating looking man, having lost his left eye and dressing in sinister looking checkered combat garb. He is usually seen dressed in this combat garb - a gold and black patterned coat draped over undergarments of the same pattern. As a result of losing his left eye, Sen wears a large black cloth across the side of his face, shielding the dead eye and surrounding area of his face from view. Sen has shoulder length black hair that freames the side of his face, and can usually be seen sporting a sinister smile. His remaining eye glows a deep and malevolent gold, striking feat into the hearts of his opponents. His combat garb has several strands of black cloth hanging loosely at his side, in addition to sporting a metallic belt across Sen's waist. Sen can usually be seen with his trademark Katana at his side. Personality Sen has a cruel and merciless personality - a trait that suits a man of his position and philosophies. Having lost his left eye to a rogue pirate during his early days as a Marine, he views pirates in low regards as pitiful beings that group together in order to commit crimes and take advantage of the weak. He is ruthless in battle, not hesitating to kill his opponents through any means necessary. He holds his subordinates to a high moral standard, refusing to tolerate any signs of cowardice. To Sen, Marines are meant to be the strong protectors of the weak, an opinion that leaves him incapable of tolerating any Marines that do not fit this prototype. He is known for being very cunning in battle, using any and all means at his disposal in order to be victorious in battle. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities Masterful Swordsmanship - Prior to Sen obtaining the Yami Yami no mi, he was known for his masterful swordsmanship skills, having rose to his former position as a Vice Admiral due to these skills. He is capable of going head to head with other skilled swordsman such as Zoltan or Finia, in addition to creating large air slashes that take on the form of a wolf. He prefers fighting by sword, mainly utilizing his Devil fruit abilities and Haki in conjuction with his masterful swordsmanship abilities. Devil Fruit Yami Yami no Mi - Sen has consumed the logia type devil fruit, the Yami Yami no mi. This devil fruit is among the strongest in existance, granting its user the ability to nullify other devil fruit users abilities through the creation and manipulation of the darkness element, which allows the user to absorb matter in addition to controlling gravity. *'Blackhole' - Sen spreads his darkness over a large area and, much like an actual black hole, swallows up anything he chooses. When swallowed, the person or object is subjected to a large amount of gravity and crushed. It is unknown what exactly goes on inside the darkness, however, it seems as though Sen can choose whether to store the engulfed matter or crush it with the darknesses infinite gravity. *'Liberation' - This ability is activated after Sen chooses to expel the engulfed matter from his darkness, launching large amounts of debris and ruined material as a projectile targeting his enemies. *'Kurouzo - '''This ability is the result of the Darkness elements potent gravity manipulation, allowing the user to create a vortex around their body that sucks in their target. Sen primarily uses this through an outstretched hand, but it can be used on any body part he chooses; Including his entire body in order to affect objects within a wide area, in addition to having a 360 degree gravitational affect. The main weakness of this ability is the enhanced damage the user takes from any attacks while using this ability. *'Devil Fruit Nullification''' - While Sen is in contact with any Devil users, the devil fruit user will experience a temporary loss of their devil fruit abilities until they free themselves from Sen. *'Intangibility' - The Yami Yami no mi grants its user the ability to allow attacks to pass harmlessly through the users body, enabling the user to escape harmful attacks and other abilities. However, this intangibility does not work while the user is utilizing the absorbtion and gravitation abilities of this fruit, as these abilities will instead amplify the damage done by these attacks. In addition, this intangibility is subject to the standard devil fruit weaknesses such a Haki and Seastone. *'Kurokami -' Sen's most powerful ability, in addition to being the cause of his namesake. Sen creates and manipulates a massive amount of Darkness, forming a gigantic black wolf that Sen launches at his opponents. This "Wolf of Darkness" contains extremely potent and concentrated darkness that engulfs and consumes whatever it touches. In addition, the wolf is capable of opening its mouth and creating a strong gravitational pull similar to kurouzo. Weapon Kotetsu: 'This extremely sharp Katana was forged by the famous swordsmith Shinsoku, being sought after by many swordsman around the world due to its unique sharpness. *'Unparalleled Sharpness - Kotetsu is one of the sharpest blades in the world. With its creator boasting about its unparalleled sharpness upon its creation, this blade is seemingly capable of slicing through virtually anything. Haki * Busōshoku Haki - Sen is very proficient in the use of Busōshoku Haki, being capable of effortlessly defending himself with it, or even harming Logia devil fruit users. He usually utilizes this form of Haki in conjunction with his swordplay. * Kenbunshoku Haki - Sen has been shown to be very capable in the utilization of this Haki, having been shown using it to sense the events happening across large areas, in addition to using it to possess foresight. Sen primarily specializes in this form of Haki, using it in order to compensate for his lost eye. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Admiral Category:DF User